indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сампрадая
См. Апа-сампрадаи Сампрада́я ( , ) — санскритский термин, используемый в индуизме для обозначения определённой богословской традиции, философское учение и культурные особенности которой передаются по линии духовных учителей — цепи ученической преемственности, называемой парампара. Получая духовное посвящение (дикшу) от гуру, принадлежащего к парампаре одной из сампрадай, ученик автоматически присоединяется к этой сампрадае. К сампрадае невозможно принадлежать по рождению, по наследству, как в династии или готре. В контексте современного индуизма, термин «сампрадая» также используется для обозначения обществ, организаций и групп людей. Определение Санскритское слово сампрадая ( ) можно перевести как «традиция» или «религиозная система», хотя необходимо заметить, что в индийском религиозном контексте, данный термин обладает гораздо более авторитетным и сильным значением, которое невозможно полностью передать переводом его на русский язык. Наиболее близким по значением к термину «сампрадая» пожалуй является слово «традиция», если понимать под традицией совокупность передаваемых от одного поколения к другому элементов религиозной и богословской доктрины, форм религиозного опыта, религиозной практики, этикета, нравственных установок, форм социальной жизни и т. д. Сампрадая представляет собой единство этих элементов, вобравшее в себя всю прошлую традицию и представляющее её в настоящем. Частью понятия сампрадаи является её соотнесённость с другими традициями, а также способность, не меняясь со временем, быть живым источником знаний и опыта. Сампрадая представляет собой духовный канал, цепь взаимоотношений, которая поддерживает ясную религиозную идентичность и преемственность на протяжении истории. К сампрадае можно присоединиться получив дикшу в определённой парампаре — таким образом, понятие «сампрадая» тесно связано с гуру-парампарой — линией, в которой духовные учителя выступают как переносчики и передатчики традиции. Дикша представляет собой ритуальную процедуру и также выступает как одно из основных назначений сампрадаи. Сампрадая — это набор практик, отношений и определённое мировоззрение, которые передаются, и в процессе этой передачи переформулируются и пересматриваются каждым последующим поколением последователей. Система сампрадаи помогает поддерживать культурную и философскую продолжаемость традиции из прошлого, и в то же самое время обеспечивает базу для необходимых перемен внутри самой традиции, которые осуществляются принадлежащими к ней людьми. Вайшнавские сампрадаи В вайшнавизме, вне сампрадаи религиозная практика считается бесплодной, так как составляющие её основу мантры производят надлежащий эффект только в том случае, если получены от авторитетного гуру традиции.sampradaya-vihina ye mantras te viphala matah. В вайшнавизме принято выделять четыре аутентичных сампрадаи, в качестве основателей которых почитаются богиня Лакшми (шри-сампрадая), Шива (рудра-сампрадая), Брахма (брахма-сампрадая) и Кумары (кумара-сампрадая). В каждой из сампрадай имеется также собственный «изначальный учитель» (мулачарья), или «учитель веданты» (ведантачарья), который обычно является автором базовых комментариев к «Веданта-сутрам», главным Упанишадам и «Бхагавадгите», — основополагающим текстам философской и богословской доктрины сампрадаи. В шри-сампрадае роль ведантачарьи выполняет Рамануджа, в рудра-сампрадае — Вишнусвами, в брахма-сампрадае — Мадхва, в кумара-сампрадае — Нимбарка. Хотя все четыре сампрадаи считаются авторитетными, в каждой из них существуют свои представления о сущем (пара-таттве), о предмете поклонения (упасья-таттве), о цели религиозной практики (садхья-таттве), о способах достижения этой цели (садхана-таттве) и об определяющих критериях принадлежности к сампрадае её последователя (садхака-таттва). В гаудия-вайшнавизме принято считать, что появление четырёх вайшнавских сампрадай было предсказано в одном из текстов «Падма-пураны»:Цитируется в «Böthlingk Sanskrit-Sanskrit dictionary», entry Sampradaya, Sabda-Kalpa-Druma Sanskrit-Sanskrit dictionary и в «Прамея-ратнавали» 1.5-6 Баладевы Видьябхушаны Без получения посвящения в ученики от истинного гуру, принадлежащего к парампаре, мантра не будет иметь эффекта. По этой причине, четыре вайшнавских сампрадаи, начатые Лакшми, Господом Брахмой, Господом Рудрой, и Санакой (одним из четырёх Кумаров), появятся в святом месте паломничества Джаганнатха-Пури и очистят всю землю в эпоху Кали-югу. Лакшми выберет в качестве основоположника своей сампрадаи Рамануджу, Господь Брахма выберет Мадхвачарью, Господь Рудра выберет Вишнусвами, а четыре Кумара выберут Нимбадитью. Некоторые движения в вайшнавизме провозгласили своего основателя аватарой и откололись от своей родительской сампрадаи, создав свою собственную. Примером этого может служить традиция Рамананды.William R. Pinch, Remembering Ramanand. p. 37: «purged from the institutional memory of the Ramanandi sampraday, and Ramanand was declared to have acted independently in originating Vaishnavism in the north.» Шайва сампрадаи Точное количество и названия шиваитских сампрадай определить невозможно. Основная причина этого — отсутствие общей систематизации в шиваитский литературе; в текстах часто присутствуют сильно отличающиеся как по названиям, так и по количеству списки: например, автор «Саммохана-тантры», не особо вдаваясь в подробности, делит всех по географическому признаку . В некоторых тантрах приводятся списки шиваитских сампрадай (в большинстве случаев это просто перечисления названий), при этом количество варьируется — от 18-ти до 1008-ми сампрадай: так, есть список из 52-х шиваитских сампрадай, связывая их с местами падения на землю фрагментов тела Сати . Также существует ставшее классическим деление на 6 сампрадай или даршан; однако и это деление сложно признать правильным — например, кашмирский шиваизм внутри себя подразделяется на несколько направлений: Трика, Спанда, Пратьябхиджня и другие. Аналогичная ситуация и в вирашиваизме — традиция делится на 5 основных школ, которые, в свою очередь, также делятся на подшколы. Во многих случаях очень сложно отделить одну сампрадаю от другой — школы могут отличаться друг от друга лишь в понимании второстепенных понятий. Серьёзно затрудняет дело и тот факт, что одна и та же школа в разных источниках может иметь разные названия. Существует и прямо противоположное явление — одно и то же название у разных школ: есть шактийская «Кула» и кашмирская «Кула». Назначение и роль сампрадаи в индуизме Назначение или роль, которую играет сампрадая в формировании, передаче и сохранении общей религиозной идентичности имеет много аспектов. Естественным образом сохранение идентичности подвергается многим вызовам, которые могут служить базой для понимания составляющих частей этой идентичности и определению основной внутренней сущности традиции в сравнении с внешними её признаками. Однако, для большинства обозревателей, полемика вокруг сампрадаи просто означает спор, связанный с преемственностью, примером которого может служить последовательность в движении Сваминараян. Эта полемика как правило происходит на «человеческом» конце парампары по элементарному вопросу о контроле: «кто является истинным представителем в определённой линии», или кто находится на более высоком «уровне духовного осознания».Jarow, E. H. Rick. (1999) ‘Karna and Controversy in the Mahabharata.’ in Journal of Vaisnava Studies 8.1 p.60 Всё это необходимо рассматривать в контексте того факта, что «памятование прошлого опыта в парампаре определило основные аспекты сампрадаи для каждого принадлежащего к ней индивидуума».William R. Pinch, Remembering Ramanand. p. 40 В контексте традиционного индуизма, принадлежность к сампрадае не только придаёт высокую авторитетность заявлению о истинности и традиционности определённого течения, но и является необходимым фактором для того, чтобы вообще иметь право претендовать на истинность и традиционность. Как говорится в часто цитируемом по этому поводу стихе из «Падма-пураны» сампрадая-вихина йе мантрас те нишпхала матах: «Мантры, которые не были получены в сампрадае, не имеют никакого эффекта». «Без получения дикши от истинного гуру принадлежащего к парампаре, мантра не будет иметь никакого эффекта».Текст на санскрите можно найти в словаре «Шабда-калпа-друма» и в «Прамея-ратнавали» 1.5-6 Баладевы Видьябхушаны: sampradaya vihina ye mantras te nisphala matah : atah kalau bhavisyanti catvarah sampradayinah sri-brahma-rudra-sanaka vaisnavah ksiti-pavanah catvaras te kalau bhavya hy utkale purusottamat : ramanujam sri svicakre madhvacaryam caturmukhah sri visnusvaminam rudro nimbadityam catuhsanah Это можно сравнить со случаем, когда человек не может доказать того, что его родители законно состояли в браке и его отвергают как внебрачного ребёнка. Похожий стандарт применяется к религиозным организациям. Если религиозное движение не может доказать свою принадлежность к одной из признанных сампрадай, оно рискует тем, что его отвергнут как нетрадиционное.Wright, Michael and Nancy Wright. (1993) ‘Baladeva Vidyabhusana: The Gaudiya Vedantist.’ Journal of Vaisnava Studies. 1.2 p. 162) См. также * Готра * Гуру * Парампара * Дикша Примечания Литература * С. А. Горохов. Тантризм и тантристы. * С. В. Пахомов. Проблема идентификации в индуистском тантризме. * С. В. Пахомов. Проблема определения и классификации тантрических школ. Ссылки * Шрила Б. П. Пури, «Ученическая преемственность (Сампрадая)» * Библиотека ведической литературы * Brahma Madhva Gaudiya Vaisnava Sampradaya Категория:Понятия индуизма